


Closer

by amuk



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Community: 31_days, Confusion, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s close, again. Very close, and he doesn’t get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 26. The Science of Deduction (Sherlock Holmes)

“Ready?”

 

She’s close, again. He can smell her sweat clearly, see the tension in her hands. She’s very close.

 

It’s not like with Nill, where his defences are at their lowest. She can get away with ordinary contact and nothing happens. It’s not like with other girls, where he’s lashing out the moment they step in his line of sight.

 

No, this is something different, something in-between. It’s not hate and it’s not indifference either.

 

“Ready?” she repeats, glancing at him.

 

“Of course.” He scowls when she backs away, katana already out. Stupid question.

 

She doesn’t look back at him as she crouches. There’s a concentrated look on her face—never a smile, those are only for Nill—and after a moment’s pause she springs up.

 

There’s still no fear, no anger, no nausea. His mind is clear as it ever is.

 

Never mind this shit. There are more important things to worry about and he leaps into the fray.


End file.
